


Wanna Take a Walk?

by Miss_Princess_Blake



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Etherea, F/M, Fluff, It's About Time, The 100 (TV) Season 7 Speculation, They have a conversation, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, no becho hate, past Becho, the endng we deserve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25011442
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Princess_Blake/pseuds/Miss_Princess_Blake
Summary: The final battle has been won. Not all have lived. But those that have finally have a chance at a new life. And finally, Clarke and Bellamy have a talk that is long overdue.orI got in my feels about some possible future spoilers and gave myself the ending I know I will never get on the show.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 14
Kudos: 71





	Wanna Take a Walk?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was written in part because I have a lot of feelings and just want our Bellarke to be happy, ok? But also because of a certain spoiler account that I'm still not sure can be trusted. They said there will be a line that says "wanna take a walk" and I desperately want it to be between Bellamy and Clarke. So here we are. Feel free to come yell with me about our favorite "platonic" couple. And may they get the ending they so blessedly deserve.

It was over. They had won.

Clarke honestly couldn’t believe it. It’s not to say the final battle hadn’t been without casualties. There were people they had lost she would see in her dreams until her end. But that end would not be today.

So, despite herself, Clarke couldn’t help but feel hopeful.

After leading their people to Etherea, helped by new friends and old, she finally saw the possibility for peace they had always dreamed of. Something she had never truly been sure they could achieve.

Since the day she overheard her father talking about the failing oxygen scrubbers on the Ark Clarke had felt like she was living on borrowed time. That had never abated. From falling to Earth in an ancient tin can of a dropship to fighting grounders to Alie to praimfaya to having her mind and body literally taken from her. Clarke hadn’t known in far too long.

Yet here they were, on a planet more beautiful than she could have ever dreamed of, and they were safe. No one wanted them dead. They had survived Sheidheda, Anders, and even god damned mutant spiders and crystal giants. While there had been losses, they were still alive. They had a future, and she couldn’t have been more thrilled.

Clarke wasn’t surprised when her eyes slid over to Bellamy. When didn’t they, honestly? But, for once in her life, she let herself just look.

She almost lost him. After Anders wiped his memory he had wanted her dead. She knew he would never fully forgive himself for what he had almost done. With his knife held to her throat, though, something deep within him couldn’t do it. It was like he looked in her eyes and his soul remembered, even if his mind couldn’t.

But she did get him back. They all got him back. And she knew, even if he didn’t, that their new world was better for it.

She watched him carefully. He was checking on everyone. Making sure they had food and water, that their wounds were tended to, and being a shoulder to cry on as needed. Clarke couldn’t help but smile. Even though she knew that she could have done this without him if she needed to, she was unendingly glad she didn’t have to.

As if sensing her eyes on him, he slowly raised his to meet hers and smiled. The sight sent a kaleidoscope of butterflies fluttering through her chest.

He had been talking to Madi and Jordan but when he saw her he straightened and headed straight for her.

Her daughter sent her a knowing smirk and Clarke flushed. Now wasn't the time. Maybe never was the time. Whatever, it didn't matter. Her friend, her best friend, was coming toward her with the softest smile she had seen in years and she would be fine. If only her traitorous heart would listen.

“Hey,” he said, reaching her simultaneously too soon and after far too long.

“Hey,” she repeated back with a smile.

They were awkward. Of course, they were. With everything that had happened, all the time and space between them, how could they not be?

Bellamy cleared his throat and scrubbed a hand through his mess of curls. “So, um,” he started, barely meeting her eye. With a quick exhalation though, he smiled, and the warmth of his eyes pierced her to the core. He nodded his head once, as if agreeing with himself on what he had to say, and then spoke. “Do you wanna take a walk?”

Clarke gave a quick glance around. Jackson had the medical handled, Emori was dealing with the defectors from Sanctum, Octavia and Gabriel were getting people situated into their temporary camps, even Hope was making sure people had enough rations and water. Their makeshift new home would be safe for a while without her.

Clarke smiled. “I’d love that.”

She let Bellamy set the pace. He had been here before, with Gaia, and was more familiar with the terrain. He had insisted the planet was safe and she trusted him. They didn’t say much as they walked, Clarke simply took in the terrain.

The sky was a brilliant purple and the stars looked like diamonds had been strewn across it. There were mountains and hills surrounding the valley they were settling in and everything was covered in brilliant flowers in blues and reds and greens. Around the outer edge, there was a brilliant turquoise stream whose water was so clear you could see all the way to the bottom. In the distance, the snow-covered peaks hinted at a cooler time of year or perhaps permafrost that would ensure a steady flow of water for her people. And she knew that, in the distance, there was enough arable land that they could grow all the fruits and vegetables and grains they could ever need. Monty would be proud.

Bellamy began to slow his pace as they came to a steep drop in the cliff. The water of the stream was faster here and tumbled over the edge in a brilliant waterfall. Over the edge, the brightness of the brilliant early evening moon created a dim rainbow over its edge. The water spilled into a small lake below surrounded by a crop of trees.

Clarke couldn’t help feeling this planet definitely lived up to its name.

“So what do you think? Bellamy asked, gazing out across the water.

“It’s beautiful, perfect,” Clarke told him, voice barely above a whisper, afraid to break the peaceful serenity surrounding them.

Bellamy laughed lightly and sat down on a large rock protruding over the edge. Clarke smiled and joined him.

He seemed lost in his thoughts and she suspected she knew why.

“I didn’t get a chance to tell you before,” she started, running her hands along the rushes at the water's edge, “I’m sorry about what happened to Echo.”

Bellamy smiled at her a bit sadly. “Thank you,” he said. “I won’t act like losing her was easy. She had been important to me for a long time.”

“I mean she was your girlfriend and you loved her so that feels like a bit on an understatement,” Clarke replied, trying to keep the bitterness from her voice. It wasn’t kind to be jealous of the dead.

“She was my girlfriend at one point,” Bellamy said, “but I didn’t love her. Not like you’re implying. When you spend six years with very few people they tend to become important to you. I loved her but not much different than I loved Raven or Murphy.”

Clarke looked at him confused. “I don’t understand,” she said, shaking her head.

Bellamy shook his head as well, with a sad smile. “That’s on me, I guess. I should have told you a million times over by now and then maybe you would understand.”

Clarke swallowed, thickly. “Understand what?”

Bellamy turned to look at her and the fire in his eyes shone brighter than she had ever seen before. Clarke’s traitorous heart couldn’t help but hope.

“I have so many things I should have told you before now,” he began. “There has never been a day in my life since we met that you weren’t the most important person in my world. Even when I thought I hated you, I still couldn’t think of anything else.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, “I don’t understand…”

“Let me get this out,” he replied, “please.”

The earnestness in his eyes made her fall silent and she simply nodded as he took her hands in his, calloused fingers running over her knuckles and sending shivers up her spine.

“I think there’s a part of me that always knew what you were to me, Clarke. Even when you were a stubborn, self-righteous, know it all who didn’t want me to open the damn dropship doors. Like I had another choice. But you rapidly became the thing that took up the vast majority of my thoughts. As time went on, and I saw how you cared for our people, that only grew. Killing Atom, writing that list, nearly shooting me? You did all those things so we could survive. Even when I tried to hate you I couldn’t because you had become a part of me.”

Clarke’s eyes had begun to tear up and Bellamy wiped away one that fell down her cheek before continuing.

“Leaving you behind to die was the hardest thing I’ve ever done in my life. Especially when I never even told you how much you meant to me. It took me years on the ring to feel like myself again, to smile again. I won’t act like Echo wasn’t a big part of that because she was. We would spar for hours when I was angry. She never tried to coddle me or tell me it would all be ok. She was the only one on that damn ring who didn’t walk on eggshells around me. Getting together with her was deliberate, an attempt to let you go. She knew that, I knew that, everyone did. But it didn’t matter because you were dead and I had to move on.”

“But then you weren’t. You were alive. So much happened in that short time we were back on Earth. It was too much to handle. You betrayed me, I betrayed you, the world ended a-fucking-gain. Too much. I couldn’t process. And then I lost you again.”

“Bellamy,” Clarke said, heart caught in her throat, hands clenching his like a lifeline. She supposed they kind of were. This time she was the one to wipe his tears away.

He took a long steadying breath before continuing.

“I lose you, you lose me, it has always been this vicious cycle that never seemed to end. But it has. It finally has. Etherea is safe for us, for our people. We can build lives here, all of us who are left. We can build homes, have children, regain our humanity. I know it won’t always be easy but at least we get a chance to try. And I want to try with you. I want to build a life with you.”

Clarke shook her head, her heart thundering in her chest, resolve breaking as she tried to do the right thing. “You don’t know what you’re saying,” she told him. “You just lost the woman you loved. You just got our memories back. You can’t, you don’t.”

Bellamy smiled and kissed her knuckles. “I don’t what?”

“You don’t really want me,” Clarke said, tears finally breaking past her eyelashes.

Bellamy kissed them away without a thought. “Princess,” he said, tucking a hair behind her ear. “You must know, it’s always been you.”

“I don’t understand,” Clarke said, hardly believing her ears. “What about Echo?”

He kissed her cheek, slowly enough that she could have pulled away if she had wanted to. She didn’t want to.

“Of course I miss her, but not like that. Clarke, she and I broke up not long after getting to Sanctum. Honestly, I’m surprised it took that long.”

“Oh,” Clarke said, at a loss for words. “I’m not sure if I should be saying I’m sorry or not.”

“Not,” Bellamy replied with a laugh. “Not really at least. It was her who finally said the words. She told me she couldn't be with someone who was in love with someone else. I promised her once that nothing would change when we made it to the ground. I couldn’t have made that promise if I knew you were still alive.”

Bellamy traced a finger across Clarke’s cheek and her breath caught in her chest. He leaned in slowly, giving her every opportunity to pull away.

Finally, after entirely too long, his lips met hers and her entire universe exploded.

His lips were soft and pliant as they explored her own. With one hand buried in her hair and the other softly on her hip, his kiss spilled years of unsaid hopes and dreams into her soul, catching it on fire. 

When her brain finally caught up she responded eagerly. She was kissing Bellamy Blake. The man who had been the star of all too many fantasies and dreams, nightmares and fears. And everything in between. Yet here he was, warm and real and hers.

As she pulled him flush to her chest, barely a whisper of ai between them, he sighed into her mouth and their very souls combined. Kissing Bellamy was everything and nothing like she could have imagined.

When they finally pulled back for air he laid his forehead gently against hers, a smile on his lips and a laugh on her tongue.

“I want to spend Eons with you, Clarke Griffin,” he told her, words whispered across her lips, as if he could never be close enough to her.

She knew the feeling.

Clarke couldn’t help the bubble of laugher that escaped her throat. She held him tightly and he kissed any inch of her skin he could find.

“Me too,” she told him. “That’s all I’ve wanted for so long.”

With that, Bellamy laughed too. Their kiss was messy, a clash of teeth and tongues, since neither of them could quite stop smiling.

If someone had told her the day she landed on Earth that this is where she would end up, on a planet more beautiful than a fairytale with a man who made her feel more complete than she felt she deserved, she would have laughed at the, Yet here she was, his arms wrapped firmly around her as they breathed each other in, both unwilling to let go.

Maybe she could be happy. Maybe she could have that future she so often dreamed of in Eden. They could be a family, She, Bellamy, and Madi. They could mend their hearts and souls. They could build a society with their friends. They could be happy.

No matter what happened, as long as he was by her side, she knew they would be alright.

“So,” Bellamy asked her, the word’s whispered into her neck as he held her tight, “what next?”

Clarke kissed him, soft and slow, before pulling back and looking in his eyes with a smirk.

“Whatever the hell we want.”


End file.
